Falling In
by Sobe A Lizard
Summary: ok time travel (yes i know over done)...what if they forget where they're from?
1. I guess we're...

            "Ick!" Lizzy exclaimed as her alarm clock buzzed. She shoved her head underneath her pillow hoping to block the incessant buzzing. She didn't want to leave her nice, warm, pillowy heaven. BUT she had too. Her stupid job hauled her out of bed at five o'clock every morning. Lizzy rolled over in her bed to hit the alarm clock and wound up on the floor. 

            "This is SO not fair!" Lizzy picked herself up off the floor and slowly got ready for work. Soon zombie-like she made her way towards the door of the apartment she lived in. Lizzy didn't bother telling anyone she was leaving; the rest of her family was sound asleep. The early-riser, knowing the elevator was very picky and never worked in the morning, made her way down the six flights of stairs where she met her best friend, Jane. 

            "Morning!" Jane greeted cheerfully. Lizzy groaned and walked past her friend out into the hot city of Manhattan.

            "How can you be so hyper in the morning?" Lizzy asked as she walked towards the inviting smell of coffee sold hot on the corner. 

            "Because this is like Newsies!" Jane exclaimed. Lizzy and Jane delivered newspapers to stands and stores in Manhattan along with numerous other kids their age. 

              "Yeah right Newsies," Lizzy muttered as she fished around in her pocket for coffee money. Jane loved the movie Newsies about newspaper boys that went on strike. She knew the entire movie by heart, Lizzy had never seen it. 

            "Here, I'll pay," Jane, said as she bought her friend a cup of coffee. Lizzy muttered her thanks as they made their way to the Distribution Office, more commonly know as the DO. The whole way there the two girls talked and window-shopped. Soon they arrived at the bustling DO and got their required amount of papers. Lizzy drank her coffee slowly as they made their rounds, but half way through she realized something felt wrong. 

            "Hey umm…Jane?" Lizzy asked as she looked around the bustling streets of Manhattan. The streets were not just occupied by cars but horses pulling carriages as well, but no one else seemed to notice. 

            "What?" Jane inquired as she collected the money from the shopkeeper. She looked over her shoulder at Lizzy. Her mouth fell open.

            "So you see the horses too huh?" Lizzy whispered. Jane nodded and the two stood there in awe as they watched things change right before their eyes. First the cars changed the horses and carriages. Then the buildings changed to older looking ones, ones that Lizzy knew very well didn't have elevators. Next the people around them, their clothes changed to ones of Victorian time. Finally the girls themselves changed, their clothes matched everyone else's…in a sense and the papers read June 3, 1900.

            "Jane, what's going on?" Lizzy asked, her voice soft and timid. She was scared to death, but Jane on the other hand seemed to be just fine. 

            "You know, I'd say we're in Manhattan in 1900," She stated in a matter-of-fact kind-a tone. 

            "No really? I could've told you that!" Lizzy shouted as she shoved Jane a bit and grinned. Jane smiled too.

            "Well I donno I guess we're…" Lizzy was cut off when someone collided into the two girls.  

((DUN DUN DUN!!! Who is this person? What's going on? LOL that was stupid…anyway I'll add more soon. Until then I'd love it if you reviewed…yes I know the beginning is slow and this whole time-travel thing is over done a bit but I couldn't resist. Anyway…r/r! Thanks! ~Sobe A Lizard))


	2. Chapter 2....good title don't you think?...

            "Sorry," The boy said as he stood up from on top of Lizzy and Jane. "I'se didn't me ta…" The boy never got to finish what he was saying because another boy tore around the corner and sent the two girls and the other boy flying to the ground. Newspapers yet again flew everywhere. 

            "That's it!" Lizzy shouted as she stood up. "I'm tired of being knocked down. The next person who does it is gonna regret it!" Jane stood up grinning as the boys collected their scattered papers.

            "Oh really?" Jane asked her eyebrows slightly arched. She then gave Lizzy a wild grin and tackled her to the ground. They stood up laughing.

            "We'se really sorry about dat," The first boy said again. Lizzy and Jane took their first real good look at the two boys. Jane gasped and stumbled backwards a little bit, but the two boys didn't seem to notice. "I'se Mush by da way."

            "Yeah and I'se Kid Blink, really sorry about dat, can we'se take you'se two out ta lunch or somethin'?" The other boy said, his eye sparkling. Yes, eye, Lizzy noticed that a leather eye patch covered his other eye. 

            "Uhh…ummm…"Jane was attempting to sputter out some form of the word 'yes'. Lizzy grinned.

            "Well it's the least you two can do," She said as she elbowed Jane in the side. "I'm mean are papers are ruined now and you did know us down…twice." 

            "Alright, just follow us," Mush said smiling. The two boys began walking down the street with Lizzy and Jane trailing behind them.

            "What's the matter with you?" Lizzy asked sharply in a hushed voice. 

            "It's…They're…newsies!" Jane exclaimed in a whisper. Lizzy rolled her eyes. 

            "Well no kidding, they _are _selling papers."

            "No, but they're Mush and Kid Blink."

            "Yes that's what they told us," Lizzy said as she watched the two joking around. Jane grinned. 

            "I'm never gonna get through to you am I?"

            "Have you ever before?" 

            "We'se here!" Mush shouted making the two girls jump. They were standing in front of a little joint called Tibby's. Jane emitted a tiny squeak and followed Mush and Blink in. 

            When Lizzy walked into the place she found it crawling with other boys dressed like Mush and Blink. She figured they were all newsies and began to feel like she belonged here. It seemed like all the boys were having fun; playing cards, joking around, and just hanging out. Jane finally got herself under control and pulled the awe stricken Lizzy behind her to a table where their two new friends had just sat down.

            "Goils, dis is Jack and Racetrack, dere some of our friends," Mush said as he introduced the other two boys who were sitting at the table.

            "Hi," Jane said smiling as she spit-shook with Jack. "I'm Jane and this is Lizzy."

            "Hello," Lizzy said smiling. She sat down next to the short fellow introduced as Racetrack and Jane sat down next to Mush.

            "So are you'se two newsies?" Racetrack asked as he pulled a cigar out of his pocket and placed it into his mouth. 

            "Sort-a," Lizzy said as she wrinkled her nose. "Don't you know that's bad for you, it'll stunt your growth."

            "So dat's what it is Race!" Kid Blink exclaimed. "No wonder you'se shorter den us, you'se smoke does things." Racetrack sent a death glare towards Kid Blink who just smiled.

            "We wanna be newsies but we got cut short today," Jane answered. Lizzy noticed that her friend fit in very well here. It seemed like she had always lived in Manhattan in 1900. _Well she should, _Lizzy thought, _she watches that Newsies movie enough. _

            Lizzy sat back and watched the other newsboys. They all seemed to be like great friends, more like brothers. They were all great looking too, which appealed to Lizzy. One out of them all stood out at her though. She practically melted when she saw him smile and realized that his knee-melting feature never left his face. 

            "I'm gonna go and mingle," Lizzy said to Jane who looked up at her friend worried.

            "Alright," Jane said slowly. "But don't do anything stupid."  Lizzy snorted.

            "Like I ever do." She made her way across the room to where the boy was sitting. He was sitting in a group of a few other boys his age. 

            "Hi," Lizzy said as she came up to the table.  The boys looked up at her surprised. "My name's Lizzy, mind if I sit here?" Lizzy asked pointing at a chair that one of the boys was using as a footrest. The boy took his feet off the seat and Lizzy sat down. 

            "So you'se must be new huh?" The boy who had moved his feet asked. Lizzy nodded grinning. She was trying her hardest to be friendly; she had found that doing so made more friends then pushing them in the mud…of course that _was _in first grade. "I'se Skittery by da way."

            "Yeah and I'se Itey," another boy said. "This is Specs, Snoddy, Pie Eater, and Swifty."

            _So that's his name, Swifty, _Lizzy thought smiling. "Nice to met you all. Yeah I'm new. My friend Jane and I kind-a had a run in with Mush and Kid Blink." Itey laughed.

            "That'll happen," He said. Lizzy, Skittery, Itey, Specs and Pie Eater began to talk and get to know each other better. Lizzy had decided after about half an hour of sitting at the table that Swifty and Snoddy we're the shyer one's of the group. 

            "So how does this whole newsie thing work?" Lizzy asked after awhile. "Jane and I were going to try it and I think she knows what to do but I have no clue." 

            "Well you'se sell da papes, dat's about it," Itey said as he munched on a roll he had ordered.

            "Dat's not it, dere more you bonehead!" Skittery said as he smacked Itey on the back of the head.

            "Yeah you'se really need a sellin' partner," Specs said as Itey and Skittery began to duke it out with forks, the whole thing was rather interesting. 

            "What about Jane?" Lizzy asked as she looked over her should at her best friend. Jane looked up and waved to Lizzy happily. Lizzy sent her a huge grin and a thumbs up sign and turned back to her new friends.

            "Well you'se need someone ta show you how things woik in Manhattan, everywhere is different," Pie Eater explained. Lizzy shrugged.

            "Ok so who should I learn from?" She asked. 

            "Well da best is Jack, he knows everythin' dere is ta know," Skittery said as he poked Itey in the side with his fork. The others, save Itey who was trying to ward Skittery off, nodded.

            "But I don't know Jack very well…how about one of you?" Lizzy asked. "How about you?" She pointed to Swifty who still hadn't said anything, Snoddy had spoken a few times but still wasn't as outgoing as his friends. 

            "Uhhh….ummm…."Swifty stuttered out. Specs leaned over to his friend and said in a low tone. 

            "Go wid it Swifty, it ain't everyday some pretty goil wants you'se ta show her da ropes." Swifty looked from Specs to Lizzy and back to Specs again. 

            "Uh…" Swifty still didn't say anything more than that until Pie Eater elbowed him in the side. "Sure," He finally said. 

            "Great," Lizzy flashed him a smile that mirrored on his face. "When can we start?"  

((AN:// Thank you too Mondie who was my very first reviewer! *sends Mush and Mondie cookies and milk* anywho, please review! I promise it will get better and a plot will show up! Thanks!))      


	3. Trying to Open Up

            "I'se guess now," Swifty said as he stood up from the table. Lizzy smiled at the others and waved good-bye as she followed Swifty towards the door. As Lizzy walked past her best buddy she informed her of what was going on. Jane smiled and let her friend follow her new love interest. 

            "So how long have you been a newsie?" Lizzy asked Swifty as they walked down the street towards his selling spot. 

            "Ever since I'se was a kid," Swifty answered with a shrug. He didn't look at Lizzy and kept his eyes on the ground in front of him. Lizzy couldn't help but smile. This guy was painfully shy and it was really sweet. 

            "Are you always this shy or is this a recent development?" Lizzy asked as she stopped walking and crossed her arms over her chest. Swifty looked up at her and gave her a little smile.

            "I donno," He replied. 

            "Ahhh, how can you not know? Ok we'll quiz you," Lizzy said as she and Swifty continued their trek to his selling spot. "Do you hate drawing attention to yourself?"

            "No…well…sometimes…it depends."

            "On what?" Lizzy asked a bit surprised. She was had never really been shy around people and loved it when she was in the spot light, which was probably a good thing since she loved being in the theater. 

            "Well when I'se sellin' papes it's one thing, but when I'se have ta get up in front of people and talk it's another. Well dis is it," He said and stopped walking. "Dis is me sellin' spot." Lizzy looked around at the street corner where they had stopped. It was bustling with activity with people going from here to there and back again. 

            "All right then, teach me," Lizzy said grinning. The rest of the day Swifty taught Lizzy how to sell papers and Lizzy tried, but failed to get Swifty to become less shy. 

            "What are you scared of?" Lizzy asked as they made their way to the lodging house. Lizzy and Swifty had run into Kid Blink who was showing Jane around and they had made plans to meet up at the newsboys' home later.

            "What?" Swifty asked confused.

            "I mean, you have to be scared of something, other wise you wouldn't be so shy. Are you scared I'll think you're a dork or something?" 

            "I'se guess dats it. I'se donno," Swifty replied with a shrug. "I'se just quiet…"

            "And shy."

            "Yeah dat too." 

            "Ok fine be shy I'm tried of trying to get you to open up!" Lizzy exclaimed, her patience gone. "You know if you'd rather I'll get a new selling partner tomorrow, maybe Skittery." 

            Swifty's eyes grew wide and he looked up at Lizzy. "What? No, you'se don't need a different sellin' partner!" He exclaimed.  

            "I don't?" Lizzy asked her eyebrows arched. 

            "No, you'se don't. I'se mean it's nice ta have someone around. Besides goils never wanna be wid me, dey usually go fer Jack or Mush. I'se guess you just kind-a surprised me." Swifty looked at Lizzy as he said this and she could tell that he was very nervous about actually saying all of this to her face. She smiled and gave Swifty a hug that he wasn't suspecting. 

            "That was great! You really opened up! And I love being your selling partner, even if you don't say much." Lizzy released Swifty smiling. A gave her a small smile and they headed into the lodging house together. 

SHOUT OUTS…yeah yeah I know they usually go before the chapter but I'm doing them now. J 

**Corky Higgins…RAoB fics rock! Tow of my friends worked on one but didn't finish it. They really need to. LOL and I know the men in the white coats very well! **

**Kora…yeah I wanna fall in too. See all the newsies! That would be the best! **

**Mondie…HEY!!! LOL I'm sure you don't mind Mush going on strike against pjs…who wouldn't? **

**Morbid Muse…thanks for the review!!! Hope you read the rest! **

**Caroline Gottschalk Jackson…LOL thanks for the review. It was great ::rolls eyes:: talk with you later! Can't wait for school ::snickers:: yeah right!  **


	4. Fallen

            When Swifty and Lizzy entered the lodging house the place was crawling with boys. Lizzy had to pinch her self to make sure she wasn't dead or dreaming or something, so many boys in one little space. 

            "Brooklyn's here," Swifty said as the two were greeted with hellos. 

            "Well that explains it," Lizzy said in awe. "I've never seen so many guys." Swifty gave her a funny look then laughed. 

            "Come on let's go find your friend," Swifty said as he lead Lizzy up the stairs to the bunkroom. The bunkroom was buzzing with action. There were people everywhere. They were all playing cards or doing something. Mush seemed to be busy with a girl who was perched in his lap and Kid Blink and Jane were getting very close. Lizzy smiled. This was the right place for her. No mothers, no fathers and no little brothers, yep, this was the high life. Lizzy looked around the room and noticed a newsies who was both surrounded by males and females. 

            "Who's that?" Lizzy asked Swifty. The two had joined Swifty's other friends who were busy playing poker. 

            "Dat's Spot Conlon, he runs Brooklyn," Swifty answered. 

            "Ah ok," Lizzy said absentmindedly as she went back to looking at everyone in the room. Swifty liked this girl, a lot. She was sweet and outgoing. At first he had found her intimidating but now he found that he liked having her around him. He began to consider taking Lizzy out to the theater. He loved it there.

            "So how was your sellin' day?" Skittery asked Swifty.

            "It was great, Lizzy here's really good at it. She's gonna sell wid me tomorrow," Swifty answered smiling. Skittery looked at his friend eyebrows arched. 

            "Oh really?"  Skittery knew how Swifty was painfully shy and was slightly amazed that he was so comfortable around this girl. 

            "Yeah she needs a nick though," Swifty said as Specs dealt him into the next hand.

            "Hey Liz," Specs said snapping the girl out of her daydream. "Wanna play?" 

            "Huh?" Lizzy said jumping a little. She looked at the cards and then up at Specs. "Nah, that's ok." 

            "Swifty tells us you'se don't have a nick yet," Itey said looking at his cards intently. 

            "No, I guess I don't. Do I need one?" 

            "Well, yeah, every newsie has a nick," Pie Eater said as he tried to look at Snoddy's cards but failed.

            "What about Lizard?" Lizzy said with a shrug. "That's what everyone used to call me."

            "Alright, Lizard you'se is den," Swifty said making it final. "Full house," He said grinning as he placed his cards down on the table. The others scowled and threw their cards down. 

            For the next couple of days Swifty and Lizzy, now more know as Lizard hung around town and sold papers while Jane, now known as Sweets, stayed with Kid Blink. The two new girls made fast friends with the other newsgirls, especially Mondie, Mush's girl. When the three weren't with the boys they were usually together raving havoc.

            "Dat's da last pape," Swifty commented after the last customer was off walking away with the newspaper he just bought tucked under his arm. 

            "Great, so what are we'se gonna do now?" Lizzy asked grinning. Over the past days both Jane and Lizzy had developed accents like the newsies and both had begun to lose memory of their life before they met their new friends. Each day they remembered less and less. Now it was all a haze to Lizzy, she was having a hard time telling if what she remembered was real or if she had made it all up. 

            "Well, I'se wanna show you'se somthin'," Swifty said as he led Lizard through the streets of Manhattan. "I'se know how much you'se like da theater and I'se just been waitin' till dere was somethin' good here."  Swifty stopped at a door that led into a side street. He held a finger up to his lips and opened the door carefully. He poked his head in the doorway to make sure everything was clear and then took Lizard by the wrist and entered the dark room. 

            Lizard then found out it wasn't a room it was backstage to a theater, a large one at that. Swifty led her up a staircase to the catwalk above the stage and sat down. Lizard looked down at the stage below her and saw that the play was Romeo and Juliet. She had been in that play once, she remembered with a smile, or maybe she hadn't…

            "Wow, dis is great Swifty," Lizard whispered. "Thanks for bringin' me." She looked into Swifty's eyes and smiled. "Hey Swifty, kiss me." 

            Swifty smiled. He didn't have to be told twice. He leaned forward and kissed Lizard. He deepened the kiss and pulled the girl of his dreams into his arms. This was heaven, he was sure of it. When she kissed him back it sent shivers down his spine and filled him with warmth. They kissed for a while longer until he pulled back for breath. 

            "Wow," Lizard said softly. "Where'd you learn ta kiss like dat?" 

            "Here n' dere," Swifty answered smiling. For the rest of the play Lizard sat up against Swifty happily resting in his arms. She now remembered nothing of her home in the 21st century; she was perfectly happy right here, right now.

((AN:// It's not over yet! LOL ok thanks again to everyone who's reviewed. I'm not online right now so I can't do shout outs but thanks anyway! I'll add more soon. I know I'm kind-a going a bit fast but I don't want to drag this thing out so much that I get tired of writing it…anyway review and keep looking for the updates!!!)) 


End file.
